


All This Time

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, jules' rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Hirugami looks constipated and sour. He's got no reason to be so gloomy, so Hoshiumi tries to figure out why.What he realises isn't exactly what he expects.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowwclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwclouds/gifts).



> For Jules, because she deserves her rights.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> >:)

A scowl looks wrong on Hirugami's face. It's disturbing, and while it shouldn’t bother Hoshiumi, it most certainly does.

Nothing of late has seemed to bother Hirugami, however, so he's not just in a justified irritable mood, no. He's just… sour-looking. 

It's not his Seasonal Affective Disorder acting up, because it's summer. It's not that they've lost any matches recently, because they haven't. It couldn't be anything at home, because Hoshiumi is always there and nothing has happened. 

It's not until they're walking home together that Hoshiumi gets to speak to him without all their teammates there, and he starts by running into their local shop and buying ice pops for them both. Sugar always gets Hirugami talking. However, when Hoshiumi holds it out, Hirugami looks at the ice pop, to his face and back again. 

Hoshiumi has to grin widely before Hirugami takes it, face pointedly turning away. 

Frowning, Hoshiumi opens his own, ready to paint his tongue blue as he takes a first bite, "What's with the sour attitude?" He asks, nonchalant, uncaring how blunt. 

"No reason," Hirugami says, rustling the packet in his hands. They're shaking, just a bit, but he opens his ice pop and shoves it into his mouth. 

"Well, that's not the tone of voice a liar would use at all~." Hoshiumi teases, side-eying his friend for his reaction. He gets none, or at least none he can see as Hirugami tilts his head up and away. 

The only thing he can see is the red tint to Hirugami's ears, and that's completely  _ not _ what he expected. "Why are you so bothered?" He asks, and when Hoshiumi rounds him to scrutinise his face and snapping his ice pop to chew on, Hirugami narrows his eyes questioningly. 

With full cheeks, Hoshiumi hums, "Well, why wouldn't I be? I'm the one who has to put up with it." 

Hirugami's eyebrow twitches in irritation, but Hoshiumi doesn't budge, swallowing his ice. "Then don't hang around me, simple." Hirugami says, clearly at odds with himself as he pouts. The blue tint to his lips doesn't help make him seem serious, however. 

Hoshiumi snorts in humour, drawing a frown from Hirugami. "But then who else would?" 

"You mean who else would hang around  _ you _ ?" Hirugami bites back, pointing his ice pop at him accusingly. 

Despite Hirugami’s forceful tone, Hoshiumi grins, “Well, lucky for me, I have you. Even if you are a moody mare.” Hoshiumi spins on his heel, as close an equivalent of flicking his hair as Hirugami can imagine. 

Reluctantly, Hirugami follows his friend, unsure whether he had just won or lost that argument - if you could call it that - his only remaining issue being that he’s still thinking. 

Hirugami knows he looks ‘constipated’ when he’s thinking, which is the reason everyone has been asking if he’s OK, but he’s not willing to talk to anyone about it, not since he’d come to the realisation. 

He might like Hoshiumi. 

He might like him a lot. As in… more than friends. 

He doesn’t know what to do with this information, his reality. 

Everything he does, from his tendency to be blunt to the sharpness of his eyes, to the way he doesn’t get brain freeze no matter how fast he eats his ice pops. Everything that used to be normal is now in hyper-focus, he can’t stop seeing every twitch in Hoshiumi’s facial expression, every movement of his body, every pitch of every syllable of every word that passes his lips.   
It’s getting frustrating, and he only manages to stop himself from thinking when a drop of sugary water drips to his fingers from the ice pop he forgot about… because he was thinking about Hoshiumi… again. 

It prompts him to eat while they walk. Hoshiumi is silent for once, spinning the remaining wooden stick in his nimble fingers. He’s probably thinking, too, Hirugami wonders as he watches the back of his head. 

“Why…  _ do _ you hang around me, Hoshiumi?” Hirugami asks, brows furrowed and face flushed, even despite the coolness on his tongue as he licks a stripe up the remaining ice pop. 

Hoshiumi stops in his tracks, trainer grinding on the pavement, as if he literally grinds to a halt. “Y’know, people make friends without an ulterior motive, right?” He asks, turning to look up at Hirugami. Hirugami has to look away, although he can feel his ears burning again. 

“So… we are friends, huh?” 

“Tch,” Hoshiumi starts, placing a hand on his hip, “All this time and you think-” 

Hirugami looks back at Hoshiumi as he cuts himself off, heartbeat pausing as he sees the wide look in his eyes, like he’s just now realised something. 

“You got a free ice pop!” 

Hirugami’s heart resumes, like it had never stopped, and sure enough when he looks at the stick of his ice pop… It’s a winner. Swallowing around the lump formed in his throat, Hirugami finishes it and holds it out for Hoshiumi. “You have it. I don’t want another one.” 

Frowning, Hoshiumi takes the stick from him. “Thanks!” He says, cheery tone contrasting the crease in his brow, “Wait here, I’ll only take a minute!” 

As Hoshiumi rushes off, his heart is already pounding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Comments keep me going :)
> 
> I have never written these characters before, I am terribly worried the were a little OOC, but I wanted to actually finish something for someone at some point in my life so I couldn't go back and re-read what I needed to to properly analyse their characters...
> 
> So please forgive me if they did seem that way, I'm open to advice!


End file.
